The Walking Alive
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: This is a story where there is no Apocalypse and no-one is dead and everyone has normal lives and yeah. [I have temporarily, and possibly permanently, stopped working on this fanfiction.]
1. The Neighbors

Kenny was plunging the toilet after it clogged. **I couldn't think of any other way to start this... So, it might seem weird. Anyways. Here's my first different story and first Walking Dead story. This will be a story with Carley and Lee married, and yeah. I don't think I will make lemons. (Tribal People: HO, RAH!) Clementine: Yeah, please don't make them, their gross. Lee: Did you make one?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clementine: I don't know... | Anyways, seriously, THIS time this is the story. So here's the story... monkeys :3**

* * *

"Kenny, I-" Katjaa started.

"Stupid Huck-a, JUNK." Kenny said kicking the toilet slightly hoping not to break it, but wanting to kick it.

"Kenny, don't be mad at the toilet..." his wife, Katjaa, said to him trying to not laugh.

"Toilet, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Kenny teased.

That got him "the look" from Katjaa.

"Honey, did you need to tell me something?" Kenny said focusing back on the clogged toilet.

"Yes, we have new across-the-street neighbors. Their the Everett's. Do want to go meet them?" Katjaa said.

"Finally! I got this fucker workin' again. And sure, we can go meet 'em." Kenny said flushing the toilet and walking out.

Kenny told Duck that they were going to meet the new family and Duck was excited because they might have a kid. They walked to the new house and they saw a moving truck but no-one was there. Until they heard grunting and a tall man stepped down.

"Watch out, these things are heavy. Might crush you." He said carrying a heavy box.

"Sorry about that." Kenny said moving out of the man's way.

They watch the tall man walk into the empty house then come back outside. He walked up to Kenny and said,

"Hey, I'm Lee. Sorry if I sounded a little rude when I said for you to move." Lee said.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, and I'm Kenny, this is my wife, Katjaa, and my son, Duck." Kenny said.

"Duck?" he said sounding confused.

"It's a nickname, his real name is Kenny Jr." Kenny said chuckling a bit.

"Oh, okay. I have a wife and kid too." he said

Then they saw the door open and they saw 4 feet under the doors then it closed. There stood a girl about Duck's age and an almost seeming micro-sized (compared to Lee) woman.

"Lee, we just got here and your already causing trouble with the neighbors?" she said grabbing the girl's hand who must have been their daughter.

"I'm not doing any harm, Carley. Am I Kenny?" Lee said.

"Oh he's causing a **lot **of trouble already." Kenny teased.

"No I'm not..." he said laughing and giving a fake punch on the shoulder to Kenny.

"See! He's physic-Lee assaulting me!" Kenny teased again.

"Nice word-play." he congratulated me.

"Well, it seems you too are getting along quickly, we'll leave you to your "bro-time"." both the wives said walking back to the houses.

"Oh, and Lee? The boxes are still the truck. We aren't living in there." Carley said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kenny, I gotta move this stuff into the house." He said grabbing another box.

"I got your back." Kenny said picking up a box.

"I wanna help!" Clementine piped in.

Lee put down his box and found a light box for Clem to hold.

"Here you go, Clem." he said handing here the tiny box and picking his back up.

They hauled all the boxes in the unfurnished house.

"Okay... Now we gotta just... take _out_ the stuff... and place it..." Lee said tired from all the carrying.

"You can stop... If you wanna..." he said to me

"No thanks, I may be outta gas but, friends till the end. Well, in this case... I should say... gotta finish... the job." Kenny said tired as well.

"Thanks man." Lee said opening the first box

* * *

**Hope you liked this, I hope it doesn't get deleted again. o.o If it is send me a review or message of what to with not too like: You must do hayufgay (- Not meant to do.)gfuaywvfyuawfyrufuaf and sign the Guidelines precisely 77656Geewatupyo86 times. NO. None. Anyways. I'm mean good day/evening/night/brunch and EAT NOODLES. Okay. Goodbye. (I am getting lamer by the second. D:)**


	2. Clem Learns More

**Hope you guys liked the first story. I hope you ****_read_**** the first story. -.- Anyways, here's another and yeah. LEEEEROOOY JENKINS! Lee: My name is Lee Everett but close enough. Me: O_O I mean hope you enjoy.**

"Thanks, Kenny." Lee said plopping down the couch that they just put down.

"No problem, pal." he said sitting down next to him.

"Hey, wanna have a drink?" Lee asked.

"Sure." he said.

Lee walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Thanks." Kenny said then drinking his beer.

"Can I have some?" Clementine asked.

"Errrrmm, this is an adult beverage, this isn't for kids." Lee said.

"Who would make a drink that only adults can drink?" she said sounding a little mad.

"Uhh, if someone drinks this, it can make you do things you don't mean to do or think of doing. It has a big influence on kids. It's illegal too if you drink it and then you drive." Lee said.

"Well, Lee. She can have some..." Kenny said.

"Are you drunk already!?" Lee said.

"No, I mean Root Beer. That's not alcoholic." he said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess she can." Lee got up and got a can of root beer for Clem.

"Here you go, Clem." Lee said handing her the drink.

"Thank you, Daddy. I'm really thirsty. But, why does that juice make you do that stuff?" Clem asked.

"I'll tell you when your older, it won't make much sense right because your 9." Lee said.

"Are you saying I'm dumb? Because that's not very nice." she said sounding cross.

"No, I'm not calling you dumb. I'm saying your smart because you only need aging to know that stuff. Other people would need to pay very close attention in class and things like that." he said smiling.

"Okay, Daddy." she said smiling and then going upstairs to go sketch drawings.

"Lee, I think i'll start heading out." Kenny said standing up and stretching.

"M'kay, thanks for your help." Lee said to him.

"No problem-o." he said and walked out the door.

"You have a way with people." Carley said.

"Really? Because I almost mad Clem mad because she wanted beer." he laughed.

"**WHAT!?**" she screamed.

"Relax, relax. I gave her root beer instead." Lee said.

"Oh, okay..." she said standing up.

"I'm gonna go lay down... Hearing that just... worried me." Carley said.

"Okay, hopefully you won't have to rest too long to feel better." Lee said smiling.

"Can you go bring me some water too?" she asked.

"Okay, just go lay down and relax and try to calm down." he said still smiling.

Lee went into the kitchen got a plastic cup and pour some water into it and brought it upstairs into his and Carley's room.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." she said back.

"I got the water for you." Lee said.

"Thanks, just put it down there." Carley said pointing to the end table by the bed.

He did as he was told and was about to leave when she said,

"Can you stay in here?"

"Okay." he said walking back towards the bed.

"Lay down." she said and I could almost feel her smiling.

"Okay." I said starting to smirk.

We kinda just laid there for a while then she put her hand on my chest it kinda just shifted into higher levels or tiers of intimacy until.. we started have sssss-omething that children shouldn't know about.

* * *

**_Clem's Point of View._**

Clementine looked outside and Duck was helping his Dad fix something, or at least she thought they were because there were tools. That was most likely what was happening.

"I wanna go to Duck's house... I should ask Mommy and Daddy." she thought.

She walked to their room and the door was closed. She knocked on it softly but no sound was made because it was really opened. She peered inside.

"Mommy? Da-" she stopped when she saw was going on.

"Mommy? What are doing?" she asked.

* * *

**lulz cliffhanger lulz nu caps lulz poor grammar lulz lulz lulz I'm-a stop now. Anyways, big cliffhanger. Clem: What did I see?**

**Lee: Yeah, what ****_did_**** she see? Me: You'll have to wait until I type you. Lee and Clem: Nooooooo!**


	3. Dodged a Bullet

**Hullo, wanted to write this. Hopefully you were waiting for this. If not, eh, at least you get to read again. :I**

* * *

Clem said, "Mommy, what are you doing?"

She didn't receive an answer and assumed she just saw a lump in the cover. So she retreated downstairs into the kitchen get something to eat.

"Hey, Clem." Lee said picking her up and hugging her.

"There you are! Can I go play with Duck?" she asked smiling.

"Sure, just let me come with you his dad say no." he said.

"Okay." she replied still with her cute little smile on.

"Where are you too going?" Carley said walking towards them.

"Clem asked if she can play with Duck. I'm taking her their house." Lee said.

"Okay, please be careful." she said then kissed him.

"Ew, that's gross." Clementine said.

"If your gonna get married you have to do that." he told her.

"I'm never getting married then." she said with disgust.

Lee chuckled.

They walked to Kenny's house and rang the doorbell. Kenny opened the door.

"Hey, Lee." Kenny said.

"Hey, Kenny." Lee replied.

"Well, you brought your daughter so I'm assuming she wants to play with Duck?" Kenny guessed.

"You guessed right." he chuckled.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Anyways, I'll tell Duck." Kenny joked walking back into the house.

Kenny came out with Duck and he saw Clementine and blushed knowing that someone actually wanted to play with him.

"M'kay, Duck. You can go through that 'mini-forest' but don't go too far." Kenny informed.

"Same with you, Clementine." Lee said to Clementine.

"Okay!" Both the kids said.

The two nine year old's walked into the "mini-forest" that Kenny was talking about.

"This is where I go to look for cool things like mushrooms and stuff like that. But your probably not really interested in that stuff..." Duck said to Clementine.

"That sounds cool!" Clementine said surprising Duck that she was interested in that stuff.

Clem walked off into a deep part of the forest.

"Hey, our parents said not to go out to this deep part." Duck told Clem.

"Just a better reason to go there anyways." she said smiling than ran off.

Duck tried to tell her to stop again but she didn't. By the time he caught up with her she was climbing an apple tree with four apples on it.

"What are you doing?" he yelled up to her.

"Getting some apples!" she yelled back.

Duck watched her skillfully climb up the tree and tossed two of the apples to Duck then he saw her foot slip and then she started to fall. Duck's instinct was to catch her, and he did just that. Clementine was expecting to either be mortally wounded, or dead completely but then she realized that she was in Duck's arm being held awkwardly.

"Uhhh-" Duck started.

"Thanks." Clementine interrupted get back on her feet then running off again.

"Haven't you learned anything from that?" he said sprinting after her.

Clementine suddenly stop because she almost fell, Duck. On the other hand. Wasn't looking forwards and fell with a splash.

"Have fun swimming with the fishes." Clementine laughed.

"Har-dee har har." he mocked.

Clementine jumped in the water and they stayed in the water for about a half an hour. When they came back they were soaking wet and they had to explain a lot.

"Where were you?"

"What did you do?"

"Why are you wet?"

"Why is a fish on your head?" (lol)

"Wait, what?" Duck said wiping his head.

"Well, we were in the deep part of the forest..." Clementine said shamefully.

"We found this little hole that was perfect for swimming in and I fell in and Clementine went in too..." Duck said with an equal amount of shame.

"That explains why we're wet..." Clementine said.

"I have no idea why a fish was on my head." Duck said.

"I... am **so...** proud of you." Lee and Kenny said.

"We used to do that all the time. Disregard what our parents said, that's just what kids like to do." Lee said.

"So, we aren't mad at yall'." Kenny said.

"So... no punishments?" Clem and Duck asked.

"No, of course not!" both the dads said.

"Okay, good... Well, bye Duck." Clementine said smiling.

"Bye." Duck replied.

* * *

**I was going to put a... ermm.. Cluck? Clem and Duck? Jesus christ... ANYWAYS, I had to write this. I felt writey today and I had this idea dying from air loss for the longest time in the back of my head so I decided to give it air and let it be free. (That would be the best statement for a hippie. (No offensive to hippies, they are awesome. :P) I mean like seriously...) ANYWAYS, (once again) hope you hat- I mean loved this Chapter, lame-o out.**


	4. New Jobs

**Hello people, you should of known this was coming if you read the 3rd chapter of my Adventure Time story but if not, then you will be pretty happy. :L Anyways this is the Fourth Chapter of The Walking Alive series and this time I actually hope you enjaaaaah. You enjwhooooo. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lee walked back across the street back to his home and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

"How did the play date go?" Carley asked.

"It went fine, they both had fun." Lee said to Carley and gave Clementine a look that said, "Our secret."

Clementine smiled because her Dad wasn't going to rat her out. Then she walked into the kitchen before he was forced to say anything.

"So. What _really_ happened?" Carley said.

"What do you mean?" Lee lied.

"Lee, if you really think a girl that has been through nine years of marriage with you can't see through your lies by now?" she said smirking.

"Okay, you got me." Lee teased putting his hands up.

Carley made her hands look like a gun and sounded as tough as she could.

"What really happened at the play date?" she demanded.

Lee put his hands down and laughed and Carley put her fake gun down and laughed with him.

"Okay, but seriously what happened?" she said sounding serious.

"Well... Clementine and Duck when into the deep part of that mini-forest thing even though they weren't supposed and then they found a little lake or something and jumped in and played for awhile then came out and I said, "Oh, you besta got some explainin' to do!" then Kenny was like, " why are you wet, tired, fish on your head-" Lee said really fast and was stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you just say?" Carley asked confused.

"Oh, I said... Well... Clemen-" Lee started again still really fast.

"No, just say it slower, okay?" Carley confirmed.

"Okay. I said, "Well... Clementine and Duck when into the deep part of that mini-forest thing even though they weren't supposed and then they found a little lake or something and jumped in and played for awhile then came out and I said, "Oh, you besta got some explainin' to do!" then Kenny was like, " why are you wet, tired, fish on your head, and, ummm. Wet?!" Lee said slower this time.

"That was the worst explanation of the century." Carley joked.

"I kinda don't remember EVERYTHING that happened." Lee said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing inside.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

"Lee, get up! The alarm clock didn't ring!" Carley rushed him.

"Blarghhh." Lee groaned.

Carley pushed him off the bed.

"OKAY! I'm up..." Lee said rubbing his head.

"Today is Clem's first day of school." Carley said still rushing to put on her clothes.

"Well, today is all so the day of my new job as a scientist." Lee said.

"Huh, Scientist Everett. Still can't believe I'd ever hear those words. I can't believe they fired you from your old. Hope that doesn't happened again." Carley joked.

"You just gotta have more faith in me, chum. Lee joked sounding like Harry Flynn (Hey, c'mon. Anyone know that name? Uncharted? 2? No? Okay. :c Wait, you do? No? Yes? MAKE UP YOUR MIND.)and gave her a gentle nudge. She responded with a fake sniffle and then shared a laugh. "Besides, I have been working there for three months why wait to off me now?" Lee asked.

Carley was ready first and got to shower first so Lee rushed downstairs and opened Clementine's door and she was still sleeping and Lee didn't want to wake up an angel. But he had to so that nine year-old angel could go to school! Lee slowly crept into the child's room and shook her gently. She awoke easily from feeling the giant hands move her.

"It's time for your first day of school." Lee said softly.

"Okay..." Clementine said still sleepy.

She walked out of the room and went downstairs and made cereal. Then continued on with her routine and by the time she had her backpack on she was more awake.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Clementine said smiling.

"Okay, just give daddy a second." Lee said to his daughter still struggling with the lab coat even though he has been working there for three months.

"Here, let me help..." Carley said helping Lee with the coat.

"Thanks, Car." he said then kissed her.

Clementine made a "Ew" face. Lee chuckled at that.

"Now, it's time to get in the car." Lee said joking.

"No, your not driving in me." she joked backing away.

Lee grabbed Clementine's hand and walked her to the garage and then they drove off to Clem's school. Lee walked her to where she was supposed to go. Lee told her that he would walk her there until she didn't need help. Then Lee ran back to the car being late from having to deal with the clock, lab coat troubles, and Clementine. (which he knew that Clem comes first.) Lee always was exactly on the max speed limit trying to go as fast as he could without being arrested. When he pulled into the parking space he ran for the building and speed walked towards his area.

"Ah, Mister Everett." said his boss.

"Hello Mister Valentine." Lee replied.

"Your late for the project but you didn't miss too too much." said Mr. Valentine.

"We are taking a big step ahead. We are trying to make a potion to cure the dead." said Mr. Valentine

* * *

**BAM-O What do think happens? Do you think it will work because the description says no zamboni's. Do you think it will be unsuccessful anyways? Well. Also. Who noticed the rhyming with Mr. Valentine? Big step ahead, cure the dead? Hope you did. :L  
Well, I am trying to write long to about one thousand, say if I should. If I do that might mean I finish something but have to think of more ideas before I hit the one-thousand word mark. Anyways. Rhyming Cliffhanger and if you sneezed during this fanfiction bless you. Peace out. :3 Do do do do- No. Sorry. :|  
**


	5. Given Up

**So, this is just a short chapter to tell you guys, I've given up hope on this story. I don't wanna write it anymore. The Walking Dead video game isn't that popular, I might start it back up when it IS more popular but for now. 'Gooday.**


End file.
